Celebrating Silver
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Celebrating their 25th Wedding Anniversary, Edward and Bella share a special dance and look back over the last twenty five years. From their first meeting to their first date, to the birth of their children and everything in between. Told in EPOV. My entry for the Lyrics to Life Contest.


**CONTEST ENTRY FOR LYRICS TO LIFE CONTEST**

**TITLE: Celebrating Silver**

**NAME: CullenSweetheart**

**PAIRING: Edward and Bella**

**RATING: M**

**WORD COUNT: 3802**

**BETA/PRE-READER: AlbertaGirl78**

**SONG: Then-Brad Paisley watch?v=-AtaZ_NU_tU**

**DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**SUMMARY: Celebrating their 25****th**** Wedding Anniversary, Edward and Bella share a special dance and look back over the last twenty five years. From their first meeting to their first date, to the birth of their children and everything in between. Told in EPOV.**

"Mrs. Cullen, may I have this dance?" I held out my hand to the love of my life.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. I thought you'd never ask." She smiles widely, that special smile. The one that is just for me and I'm lost in her beauty. My Bella is still just as gorgeous as she was the first time I laid eyes on her. Kissing her hand I lead her to the dance floor as all of our hundred plus guests begin to applaud. Bella blushes of course. Some things never change.

"You look beautiful tonight Sweetheart. How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my own?" I pull her close to me as we begin our dance.

"Oh I think I'm the lucky one Edward. I mean, you've given me everything I could have ever wanted. You've given me yourself, two beautiful children, a lifetime of memories with the promise of many more to come, so yeah, I'm the lucky one." She leans up and urges me to bring my lips to her. She doesn't even need to ask. I kiss her passionately, probably way more intimately than is proper in public, but this is what Bella does to me. She renders me speechless and stupid.

"Isabella, I remember the first night I ever saw you. I couldn't stop staring."

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Cullen! Come on in man!" Jasper meets me at the front door of his house and hands me a beer. Hell yeah. We've been friends since junior high.

"Whitlock! How they hangin' man?" I take a long pull of my beer and fuck, it's good and cold.

"They're hangin' in your sister's Louis Vuitton purse, you know that." I laugh out loud because he's absolutely right. Jasper has been dating my sister Alice for the past three years and his balls are indeed firmly in her purse.

I take a seat on the couch and watch Jasper flip through the channels on the TV no doubt looking for an old Western movie. I see that my brother Emmett is out on the back patio doing something with the grill and his girlfriend Rosalie is sitting in a chair beside him. There appears to be a brunette sitting with them that I don't know.

"Hey Jazz, who's that sitting beside Rose?"

"Oh, that's her friend Bella. Bella Swan. She just moved here from Phoenix." Immediately I recognize her last name.

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yep. That's the one. She'll be a junior at UDub when the semester starts. I think she's studying to be a teacher." As he tells me more about Bella, she stands and starts to walk in through the patio door. All of a sudden the air leaves my lungs and I am looking directly into her insanely gorgeous brown eyes. It's like my world stops and I can't look away from her. She smiles and shyly tucks a tendril of her chestnut hair behind her ear and I swear I fucking hear angels sing. I know I need to close my gaping mouth and say something to her but I can't get my damn brain to engage. _Great Cullen, she probably thinks you're mute._

When I manage to gather myself back up, Jasper is fucking smirking at me. Yeah, fuck you asshole. Quickly I decide I need a fresh beer, so I walk into the kitchen. Ain't gonna lie folks, I may have added a little extra swagger to my step. Just as I make to step through the kitchen door, Bella comes out. I step aside and our chests brush against each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way." She looks up at me and bites her fucking lip. Shit, that goes directly to my cock. _Get it together Cullen_.

"No worries Beautiful. You're not in my way. I'm Edward Cullen by the way." I hold my hand out to her like a real douche. She smiles and puts her hand in mine. What the fuck was that? It's like some kind of electricity between us that stuns the shit out of me. Bella feels it too.

"Hello Edward Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." She smiles broadly and again, I'm momentarily dazzled. All I can do is stare at her. Great, she probably thinks I'm some weirdo stalker. Wait why is she giggling?

"Something funny Miss Swan?"

"I don't think you're a weirdo stalker Edward." Fuck, I must have said that out loud.

Before I can put my foot further in my mouth, Bella disappears back outside. I spend the rest of the night trying not to stare at her but I fail miserably. It's nearly two in the morning and we're all sitting in Jasper's living room watching a movie. I have to be at work in four hours so I know I need to get home.

"Guys, I'm going to have to call it a night. I'll see you later." I stand up and walk to where Bella is sitting on the loveseat beside Rosalie.

"Bella, would you walk me out?"

"Oh, um..sure Edward." I offer her my hand to help her stand and that damn electricity is back. Fuck, what is that? Once we are outside I know it's now or never.

"Look Bella, I have really enjoyed meeting you and I would love to get to know you better. Would you consider going out with me Saturday night?"

"I'd love to Edward." Holy fuck, did she say yes?

"Great! Wow, that was easier than I thought. Ok. Hey, let me see your phone." She hands me her phone and I program my number into it and hit send. My phone starts to sing in my jacket pocket and I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Now I have your number and you have mine. I'll call you and set up our date."

"That sounds good. I can't wait. Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

_END FLASHBACK_

"That was definitely an interesting night. Between your lack of brain to mouth filter and my nerves there was no lack of awkward." Bella laughs gently and it's music to my ears.

"Hey, can I help it if you had such an effect on me?" I lean in to nuzzle her neck. "I didn't tell you that night, but I had the hard on from hell from the moment I saw you until I got home and got rid of it in my shower." I pull back and wiggle my eyebrows at her as I put my tongue between my teeth.

"Well, you did it in the shower, I did it in my bed." Wait, what did she just say?

"Mrs. Cullen, are you telling me you slid two fingers in between those luscious pink pussy lips and rubbed your clit until you came hard shouting my name?" Fuck that's hot.

"Twice." And once again, she stuns me into silence. In twenty five years, she has always been able to get the better of me. It reminds me of our first kiss. It took fucking three weeks of dating almost nonstop for her to allow me to kiss her. Granted, I didn't want to rush her because I knew this was special. When the moment finally happened, I think I already knew I loved her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Thanks for dinner Edward. I had a great time." We were standing at the door outside Bella's house. Luckily Chief Swan was on duty. I wanted to kiss Bella since the first night I saw her, but I haven't forced the issue. What I'm feeling for her is something I can't fully explain. I feel like I could love her for the rest of my life. That's way too fast to feel that, I know. Which is exactly why the most physical thing we've done is hold hands. I don't think I can wait any longer.

"You're very welcome Beautiful. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'd love to see you tomorrow if you're free?"

"I actually have to study tomorrow. I've been putting it off and I just can't anymore. I'm sorry Edward. I hope you understand."

"Oh yeah, sure Sweetheart. What kind of exam?" _Really Cullen?_ I hope she doesn't realize that I'm just trying to prolong our evening. I don't want to say goodnight yet.

"It's just an English exam." From there she goes into this story about her professor being a dick and he will have a field day with the people in her class that don't study the right chapters or some shit. If I didn't know better, I would think she was stalling. Finally after nearly an hour we are still standing on her porch. I am to the point that I can wait no longer.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." I hear her quick intake of breath and move in for the kill. In an instant, my lips are on hers and she immediately melts into my embrace. Her hands fist into my hair and she tugs gently. I guess I didn't tell her that my hair is directly connected to my cock. Not that it's any news to me, but I'm sporting the biggest hard on I have ever had and it's growing by the second. I am sure she can feel it, but just to make sure, I pull her roughly to me by her waist and make her body flush with mine. The moan that escapes her mouth nearly has me coming in my jeans. Before I know it, we are moaning and breathing harsh while our tongues fight for dominance. I have to remember that I'm on the Chief's doorstep and I wouldn't want his neighbors to tell on me. What? So I'm a pussy, stop judging me. The Chief scares the fuck out of me.

Bella breaks our kiss first and it's a good thing because I was half a second from taking her on the porch. We stand there dumbfounded as we gaze at each other and catch our breaths.

"Jesus Edward. Has anyone ever told you what a good kisser you are? Fuck." As soon as the word is out of her mouth, her hand flies to cover it up. I can't help the laugh that jumps out of me.

"Well Miss Swan, such a dirty mouth you have there. I may have to spank you." I raise one eyebrow at her as I reach around and squeeze her glorious ass cheek.

"It's late Casanova. I better go inside." She leans up and kisses me gently again and I return it willingly.

"Goodnight baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She turns and opens the door, giving me a wave and a wink and then she's gone. And yeah, I'm in love.

_END FLASHBACK_

"You know, I wanted to make love to you right there on your father's porch." I whisper in my wife's ear.

"I wondered if I should let you kiss me. I knew once I did that it would all be over."

"Oh, I think it turned out pretty nice after that. I mean, hell, we were together almost every night after that. God baby, you held out on me long enough. I thought my balls were going to explode." I wink at her and she blushes right on cue.

"Come on now, you act like you didn't get ANY lovin' from me until after the wedding. You know that's not true. We didn't actually make love, but I seem to remember doing everything else." She's right. Bella was a virgin when we met and wanted to wait until we were married before consummating our relationship. It was not a popular decision but the first time was off the charts and looking back I'm glad we waited.

"Hey baby, remember when I proposed to you?"

"How could I forget?" She snorts and I know it's because of the reappearance of my lack of brain to mouth filter on that special night.

_FLASHBACK_

After being with Bella for a year I finally decided to pop the big question. I wanted to make it special and something she would remember. I thought it would be nice to propose to Bella at the same place I first met her. There was only one problem with that. We met at Jasper's house. Jasper no longer lived there. I had to figure out a way to be able to get into that house so I could pull off my plan. As luck would have it, the house was currently for sale. I called the real estate agent on the listing and explained what I wanted to do. I may have turned on the old Cullen charm just a little to get my way. Hey, all is fair in love and war. The lady was so taken with my plans she gave me the keys to the house and told me I had a four hour time block to use. With that news, I set my plan in motion.

I told Bella that I was taking her out to eat Saturday night. That was partly true. Earlier that day I had enlisted the help of my little sister and Jasper. They had gotten the key from me and set up the living room and kitchen with an intimate table for two so I could serve Bella dinner I had gotten from her favorite Italian restaurant. I was nervous as hell when I picked her up. She met me at the door looking like sweet seduction in a royal blue halter dress with silver stiletto heels. I was done.

"Damn baby, you look so fucking good. How did I ever get so lucky?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Oh I don't know, I think I'm pretty lucky. So are you going to tell me where we are going?" She cocked a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me.

"Well see now that's a surprise. So keeping in that spirit, you have to wear this." I pulled a black satin scarf out of my back pocket and tied it around her eyes.

"Oooh Edward, how very Fifty Shades of you." The little minx always had my number no matter what I did.

"Calm down love, don't get me all worked up before I can show you all my surprises." I led her to my car and helped her in.

A few minutes later we were pulling up to Jasper's old house. I hurried out of the car and ran around to the other side to get Bella. My nerves picked now to show up of course. Trying to control myself and relax before I opened her door, I touched the small velvet box that was tucked discreetly in my jacket pocket. With a deep breath, I opened the door.

"We're here Sweetness. Let me help you."

"Edward where are we? Come on, please? Tell me." She even stuck out her lip and pouted. I leaned in and bit it then gently sucked on it. She whimpered and it went directly to my crotch. Not yet boy…calm down now.

"Ok baby, are you ready for me to take the scarf off?"

"Yes Edward!" God I hoped she had one more yes in there for later on. I removed the scarf as we were standing on the porch of the house.

"Is this Jasper's old house?" She looked at me with confusion on her beautiful face.

"Yes ma'am it is. Come on." I led her inside the front door and heard her gasp.

"Oh my God Edward! What is all this? Baby?" She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I just wanted to recreate the night we met. Bella, that's the night I fell in love with you." I kissed her deeply. After a few moments we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other. "Come on, I have dinner waiting for us."

We ate and enjoyed a bottle of wine and wonderful conversation. I decided it was now or never. I wanted this to take place in the exact spot I met Bella. For that to happen I had to get her into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, can you go in the kitchen and grab the dessert? It's on the counter."

"Sure Edward." She got up and as soon as she crossed into the kitchen, I was right behind her. I placed myself at the door and when she came back out I turned sideways so our chests would touch. Softly I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"Bella, a year ago you walked into my life right here in this spot. I was completely and utterly taken with you." _Even though I know you thought I was a stalker since I couldn't stop staring at you._

"Edward, I told you that night I didn't think you were a stalker. I never thought that." She giggles and runs her hand along my jaw and I know that once again, I have spoken out loud. _Oh yeah Cullen, you are a smooth motherfucker for sure_. "You are pretty damn smooth, I'll give you that." _Fuck if I don't get a grip on this fucking lack of filter shit I'm gonna ruin everything._

"See what you do to me Sweetheart? You make me a complete babbling idiot. But Bella, the truth is I can't imagine my life without you." I dropped to one knee and reached inside my jacket to pull out the ring. Bella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God, Edward what are you doing?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my light through the darkness, my sunshine after the rain, and the other half of my soul. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

"Yes Edward Anthony Cullen! YES!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We've definitely lived a beautiful life together baby. You are my whole life." I glanced down at Bella and she was smiling back up at me. Being married to her for the past twenty five years had given me many things. The two best things she ever gave me were our twins, Masen and Madison. Seeing Bella pregnant with my children was one of the most precious experiences of my existence so far.

"Do you ever wish we would have had more children Edward?" I smiled because just like always, she knows exactly what I'm thinking before I even say it.

"No Sweetness, the twins were plenty." I chuckle. "I think we always knew two was going to be our limit, I just know we didn't anticipate taking care of it all at one time." She hit my arm playfully and laid her head on my chest.

"That's true. I can still see your face when the ultrasound showed Masen hiding behind Maddy."

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, let me have you pull up your shirt a bit and pull down the waistband of your pants a little." We were so excited. Today was the day we were going to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. I squeezed Bella's hand, perhaps a little too hard.

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm gonna need that hand one day, so can you ease up there just a tad?" She raised her eyebrows at me and I realized I did indeed have a death grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I guess I'm nervous after all." I gave her my best pout. The technician dimmed the lights in the room and the ultrasound screen came to life.

"Ok let's see what we have here." She clicked the mouse several times and punched in a few things on the keyboard. Suddenly all movement stopped and she looked at us with surprised eyes. Immediately we both were terrified.

"What's wrong?" Bella's voice was weak and raspy.

"Oh, I'm sorry folks. It's nothing bad. I just…..hang on just a second here." She takes another look at the screen. "Ok, yes. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it appears we have a surprise. It looks like you are having twins. See this right here? If I could get Baby A to move just a tad to the right….THERE! See, here's Baby B"

Now, you know that moment when you think you heard something someone said, but you aren't quite sure you REALLY heard what they said? In complete shock, Bella and I stared at each other, our mouths gaping open. Somehow I recovered my brain function first.

"Would you mind repeating that please? I need to make sure I heard you correctly before I faint." I was holding on to the table Bella was lying on for support, you know, just in case.

"Don't go falling out on us Mr. Cullen, but I said you are having twins. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Bella's eyes are so wide and surprised I am amazed that she speaks.

"Yes, please. We'd like to know." She blindly nods her head.

"Well, it looks like Baby A is a girl and Baby B is a boy." The technician smiled at us and printed pictures for us to take home.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As the song ended I dipped Bella and kissed her throat a few times before I brought her back up and spun her around. The applause were deafening as we walked off the dance floor and back to our table.

"Sweetheart, thank you for giving me the best years of my life so far. God willing, we have so many more to look forward to. You know, looking back at everything, each milestone, I thought I loved you more than I ever could or would. I was so wrong Isabella."

"Edward, on our wedding day, I remember in our vows the part that made me the most emotional was when you told me you loved me to the ends of the earth and a little past forever." I had to chuckle out loud. Shaking my head, I took her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. When my lips left hers, I looked into her eyes and admitted what I always knew.

"And I thought I loved you then."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this in the Lyrics to Life Contest. It wasn't a winning entry, but I feel honored to have been able to participate in the contest with so many wonderfully talented writers! **


End file.
